Guiding Light
by dorac
Summary: In which Yaoyorozu bumps into Todoroki on the way to school


" _If you're nauseated, there's a pressure point on top of your foot…"_

* * *

Suddenly, a loud 'RING' can be heard and Yaoyorozu turns her head slightly to look at the dreaded red numbers glaring at her. She grumbles. With brows furrowed, she forcefully slams the button on the top of the clock with her right palm. The ringing consequently stops, leaving the room in its peace once again.

Why was she dreaming about that foot thing Todoroki was talking about? The exam was yesterday and she remembers it as if it happened only two minutes ago. She sighs with relief. She had passed the exam even though she really did think she was going to fail!

The sun starts to peak out of the horizon, and a sliver of light shines through the girl's curtains. Then, Yaoyorozu shifts her gaze towards the clock.

'6:00am', it reads in its pompous red colour.

The girl grumbles again and pushes herself up from the softness of the bed, and instinctively gathers her midnight black hair into a high pony tail. Securing it with a black hair tie, she stands up and slowly stretches her arms outwards to relax her muscles (she remembers her mother telling her to try out new hairstyles and new hair accessories, but she likes to keep things simple).

'Why do I have to wake up early anyway', Yaoyorozu's eyelids were threatening to close but she forces herself awake. After all, she needs to get to school to discuss about the exam results.

As fast as she could, the girl grabs her uniform and heads into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

A slight breeze brushes through Yaoyorozu's hair and her skirt started to move as if it is dancing with the wind. With a backpack in hand, she crosses the road carefully, checking both sides for oncoming traffic.

 _But what oncoming traffic_ , she muses, _its only 6:22am_.

Her thoughts were cut short when she noticed a familiar figure making a turn, and walking the same direction as she is in front of her.

White and red hair.

The girl doesn't even notice, but her lips find its way into a smile.

"TODOROKI!" Yaoyorozu waves her right arm into the air and shouts.

The boy's feet drags slightly behind him as he turns around.

"Oh, Yaoyorozu, good morning."

Todoroki watches her as she jogs to him with a grin.

"I guess we are both early to school today", Todoroki says with a yawn. The two of them picks up their pace again.

"Yeah, I guess so," Yaoyorozu says with slight uneasiness in her voice, "I wanted to go early so I have time to calm myself down before I hear about my overall results and feedback."

She lowers her gaze towards the ground as her voice descends in tone. The boy looks at her from the side and notices her grimace. The sky is getting brighter now, and he squints a little as the sun hits his face. He looks straight again before she catches him staring at her.

"Yaoyorozu, you are number one in the class right now for every exam whether its math or literature," he comments casually, "what are you afraid of? You're the smartest person I know. And the most tactful too. I can see that from yesterday."

Yaoyorozu plays with the hem of her sleeves as she looks at Todoroki. She can see the left side of his face very well, and she takes note of his bright emerald eyes. Yaoyorozu swears she can see her own reflection in them. So clear. So green. Almost charming.

 _Charming_. Did she seriously just think that?

She quickly composed herself before Todoroki continues with a soft voice, and with a tone that she has never heard him use before. A tone that perhaps Todoroki only uses with his mother.

"You know we won yesterday."

A wave of sentiment and joy washes over the girl's entire being. She stops in her tracks and feels her own eyes water. She is doing the exact same expression as she did yesterday after the realization that her plan worked accordingly, and Aizawa sensei acknowledged that.

It was the first time in months that she was able to regain her full composure and confidence. Something she longed for, and needed.

But it wasn't up to Aizawa sensei to help her restore it because he was Todoroki and her nemesis at the moment. It was up to a comrade or a friend, to guide her through, and it just so happens to be the boy whom she had looked up to and admired since the beginning of the school year.

Todoroki halts and turns around to see why the girl had paused.

"I know", she sniffles and blurts out, "I know, and I wanted to say…since yesterday, thank you."

His eyes widen, and he watches as she uses her hand to cover her mouth probably in attempt to stop herself from sobbing.

"Thank you….Todoroki", she repeats herself.

 _She's too emotional_ , he thinks. But he grins anyway and proceeds to place his hand gently to pat her head.

"Hey," He lets yesterday repeat itself, "If you're feeling nauseated, there is a pressure point on the top of your foot. Do you want me to help you out with that?"

Yaoyorozu stifles a laughter and playfully punches his chest.

"Shut up! I am not sick!"

He grins and begins to walk again. She follows him with a smile as the breeze once again teases her skin.

 _I hope to be your partner again Todoroki_ , Yaoyorozu thinks as she watches his back, _and I hope to be the light that guides you next time._


End file.
